Quite often there is a need for an enterprise workforce (colleagues, experts, stakeholders, etc.) to collaborate to create content for enterprise documents. These collaborators may be distributed throughout the enterprise. Moreover, it is often difficult and time consuming to gather/exchange information for the document. Typically, document creation is done in phases such as creation of a draft document, exchanging reviews and changes, and finalization of the content/document. Such an effort may involve many heterogeneous tools and significant manual overhead.